The Pawadins of Voltron
by klanceisunoriginal
Summary: Hi, I'm Allura, a YouTuber with almost 3 million subscribers. In today's vlog, my uncle Coran and I are getting a surprise! Come watch to find out what it is! or The AU that no one asked for


"Coran! Get down here!" I yell. My uncle comes bounding down the stairs only a few seconds later, shouting excitedly. "Come on! Lets go! Move it!" He bounces, heading off toward the car. "Hold up, I gotta start the vlog," I say, pulling him by the sleeve.

My name is Allura. I'm a YouTuber, with almost 3 million subscribers. I live with my uncle, Coran, on the outskirts of the small town, Altea. I'm taking a break from college, where I'm studying astronomy, and minoring in filmography. Today, though, is a very special day. I flip on my camera and start to speak. "Hey guys! It's TheAlteanPrincess here! Today, I'm doing a vlog because Coran and I are about to do something big! Say 'hi,' Coran!" I turn the camera over to him. He waves impatiently, and fidgets with his moustache. "Okay, so lets go!" I say, then I turn my camera off. Once we're in the car, I'll start recording again. I'm dressed in a grey wool sweater, which protects me from the cool autumn chill. As I step outside, I immediately see the multicolored leaves dancing through the pumpkin-scented air. Once we're in the car, I start recording again. "Coran is driving us to our friend, Jen's house. There is where our little ones are. Oh! I let it slip, yes, we have little ones to take care of now! We're here! See you guys inside..."

"Hey, Jen!" I greet her with a hug. Coran had bolted from the car to the door in no time flat, and the door was already open by the time I got there. Jen is a thickly built teenager who likes wearing graphic t-shirts and beanies. Today, she donned a black and orange beanie in honor of the upcoming holiday, Halloween. "How are you, Allura? It's been too long!" Jen asks, then turns to Coran. "Ahh, Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man, what's up, buddy?" She says, pulling him in for a hug as well. She invites us inside, then asks if we want coffee or tea. "Coffee for me please," I say, turning to face Coran, who says, "I'm fine, thanks, but, uhh, may I ask where the little ones are?" Jen chuckles, putting the coffee pot on. I take out my camera and start filming. "Coran and I are here with Jen," I say, pointing my camera at her. She waves awkwardly, then gestures at the door. "Coran, will you do the honors?" I ask. He jumps when he hears his name, but makes a beeline for the doorknob nonetheless. "Ready? 3-2-1!"

The small room is immediately filled with tiny mewls as five kittens appear in our view. "We're getting kittens!" I practically shout. The leader of the pack is a black and gray kitten with one tuft of white right in between his eyes. He seems like the biggest. The next one to come up is a fat, ginger cat with an orange line just below his ears that make it look like he's wearing a headband. The smallest one is a grey baby with black circles around her eyes that make is so that she's wearing glasses. The most charming is a blue-grey kitten, who's whiskers make a permanent flirty smirk. The last is hesitant, but gorgeous. He's pure black, and sleek. "Awww!" Before I know it, Coran is laying on the floor with four of the five cuddling up with him.

"This is Shiro," I say, filming the leader with the white floof. Then, I move the camera over to the ginger, who is napping on Coran's stomach. "This cuddly guy is Hunk." Then the smirking cat comes up and pushes his head into my hand, forcing me to pet him. "This is Lance." The glasses cat is trying to bite Coran's finger off, but I pull her away before she can. "This feisty little girl is Pidge, and that loner over there is Keith," I say, crawling over to Keith. Lance follows me, stretching out over my feet so I have to pay attention to him and not Keith. "Look at them! They're so cute!" I exclaim to Jen. "Jen is a cat breeder. These kitties all came from different parents, except for Shiro and Keith, but they're all different breeds. The thing is, they're all my babies now, so they're brothers and sister no matter what."

We stay and play with the kittens for a while, and by we I mean Coran played with the kittens, I held Shiro in my lap, and Jen and I chatted over coffee. When it's time to go, we pack all of them up in their cages (Hunk and Pidge in one, Lance, Shiro, and Keith in the other), and thank Jen again. "Thank you so much, Jen! The babies are going to love our house!" Jen waves goodbye and watches us leave from her porch. I start recording again. "So the next step is to go out and get all the stuff we need. We already have basic stuff like a litter box, but we need everything else to match their personalities. Coran is going to stay home with the babies, and I'm going to go out to Pet Smart to find some toys and beds and such. Coran and I have decided that each kitten has its own respective color. Shiro is black, Keith is red, Lance is blue, Hunk is yellow, and Pidge is green. That way, we know that we have enough of each thing for each kitty. I'll be back in a bit!" After setting my camera down, I help Coran unload our little ones into the house. He immediately lays on the floor with them, and I step out of the door. "I'll be back!" I shout inside, then I close the door behind me.

The drive to Pet Smart is uneventful, but once I'm there, I grab my camera and get ready to film everything. As soon as I have a cart and make sure I have my wallet, I start recording. "Okay, so I'm at Pet Smart, and the first thing I need are beds," I say, steering the cart toward the several aisles of beds. "They don't have to be very big, seeing as they are kittens, but I want to make sure they're big enough to use when they've grown. Ah, here's one!" I say, spotting a circular yellow bed. It's just big enough to leave room to grow. Tossing it in the cart, I scan the aisle for more beds that are the same. I find a green one and a red one, then turn into the next aisle, where I immediately see a black bed, and it doesn't take long to find a blue one. "Next I need food bowls. I kinda feel like five food bowls and five water bowls is too many to have around, so they'll be sharing a rainbow water bowl," I say, holding up a rainbow bowl. "It's so nice how these are color coordinated, like, I can find the colors easily," I say, picking one of each color.

Next, I head to the cat toys, where I waste no time picking up random objects and throwing them into my cart. I even get a 7 foot scratching tower, and somehow lift it into the cart. From there, I slowly make my way to the checkout, picking up a huge bag of food on the way. The next issue is trying to fit all of this into my car. Somehow, I make it work, with the cat food sitting in the passenger seat and the tower laying on the seats that I had folded down. "I'm on my way home from Pet Smart. Coran better come help me carry this stuff in or I'm gonna take the kittens back. I just bought a 7 foot tower, and I couldn't lift it without help. Anyway, I'll put a time lapse of us setting everything up riiiight now!" I say, shutting the camera off and turning my ignition. I hear things sliding around in the back as I make turns. As soons as I get home, Coran comes outside to help. We carry everything in, making sure not to let the kittens out.

In our house, we cleared a special room for the five babies to call their own. Let me tell you, it isn't small. It's not too big, either, but it's got a massive window where the "team" can sit and stare. We break our backs carrying everything upstairs, and once it's up there, it's a complete mess. But after some organizing and strategics, we had put everything in its place. About a week ago, when we found out we were getting the babies, I went out and bought some curtains that had rainbow cats on them, which I felt fit the aesthetic perfectly. Anyway, I ended the video of us putting everything together, and started a tour. "Here's the door, aaaand open!" I step inside the room. "Hi, Coran!" I say, pushing my way past him. The room had an odd shape, but it was perfect. Along one wall are five beds. Blue, red, black, green, yellow. Then, along another wall are five dishes in the same order with a water bowl on the edge. There was a part where the wall goes in, then out again. That's where the tower is. Then, in the center, there is a tub filled to the brim with toys. In the closet, there's food and treats, but we made sure that only we can get into it. "So this is the kittens' room! It's very nice, if I do say so myself."

"Well now we have kittens! That's all for this video, but if you enjoyed seeing my babies, hit like, and if you wanna see my babies again, click subscribe, and hit the bell for notifications! I'll see you next time, my royal subjects!" I close the video, thoroughly exhausted. Coran is passed out on the couch, the babies are in their room, sleeping, and I still have to edit this video. I put on a pot of coffee and go to the office, where I already have iMovie open. I start transferring the videos from my camera to my computer, and while I wait, I go get a cup of my coffee, which is done. When I come back in the room, the download is complete, and I start with the editing. Its 3 AM when I finish and head sleepily to bed, not before putting a blanket over my sleeping uncle. As I start to drift off to sleep, I hear meowing. Life with cats is gonna be great.

 **Allura** TheAlteanPrincess

You know that surprise that Coran  
and I had? Well, here's the video!

{link}

 **A/N**

 **Hey! This is a thing that I've been thinking about a lot lately. I might add more in another chapter, but this might also be all there is, so, uh, have fun?**

 **P.S. Almost 2,000 words is a record for me, jesus...**

 **Yell at me:**

 **Twitter: unoriginal_k  
Tumblr: klanceisunoriginal**


End file.
